Haruhi The Cowgirl
by FemaleAlpha18
Summary: Instead of Haruhi going to Karuizawa for vacation, what if she went to Tennessee and instead of Misuzu owning a Bed and Breakfast she owns a ranch full of horses and other animals. Haruhi/Tamaki Kyoya/OC a.k.a Me.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi the Cowgirl

Summary: Instead of Haruhi going to Karuizawa for vacation, what if she went to Texas and instead of Misuzu owning a Bed and Breakfast she owns a ranch full of horses. What will the Host club think when they see her in boots, a cowboy hat and riding a horse? Especially Kyoya and Tamaki. AU of episode 15.

**Pairings: Kyoya/Haruhi/Tamaki, Hikaru/Kaoru, Hunny/Mori**

**I Don't Own Ouran or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: She's Missing!

Early in the morning at the Hitachiin Mansion, in a huge bedroom, a cell phone started to ring. A lump in the bed started to move and a voice called out "Hikaru, your phone. Hikaru." Another lump in the bed made a groaning sound as a voice said "Answer it for me will you Kaoru?" The first lump said in rejection "No way don't you recognize that ring tone?" Hikaru sighed and said in a whiny voice as he reach a hand out from under the covers and went for the phone that kept ringing "You gotta be kidding me. We're only three days into summer vacation, why can't he let us sleep in?" The hand grabbed the phone and a young boy with red messy hair came up from under the covers and sit up and answered the phone while another boy who looked exactly like him came up and leaned on his twin's back. "He's probably been up since dawn." Said Kaoru. Hikaru yawned and answered the phone and said in an annoyed voice "Yeah, what?" A voice yelled out through the phone and it was so loud it shook the entire room and the Hikaru had to hold the phone away from his ear but he stilled winced at the loudness, "SHE'S GONE, MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! She must've been kidnapped by a band of gypsies, I just know it! Contact the police; we have to request and emergency deployment of the STF!" **(A.N. I don't know if in the English version of the show he said STF or SDF sorry if it's not** **right) **When the voice stopped Hikaru pulled the phone back to his ear and said "Wait slow down, your not making any sense. Now what?" After a minute of the voice repeating what he said slowly Hikaru's eyes got wide and said in a panic voice "What do you mean Haruhi's gone?" Far off at the Haninozuka Mansion a small honey colored hair boy holding a pink bunny known as Hunny, said into his cell phone in a shocked voice, "Huh, so Haru-chan is really missing?" At the Morinozuka Mansion out in a field where a tall man known as Mori, was practicing with a sword while talking on his cell phone said in a monotone voice "And her family is bankrupted?" Over at the Suoh Mansion a tall blonde boy in baby blue PJs and slippers, known as Tamaki, cried out into an old looking phone with a long cord connected over in another part of the mansion "It's the only explanation. I've been trying to get through to her home phone and her father's work for the past several days and no one will answer!" He paced around in a circle causing the phone cord to wrap around his legs and make him trip when he got back up he cried into the phone saying "They been evicted and forced into endured servitude. We have to rescue them!" Hunny cried out "Oh, Haru-chan!" Hikaru said into the phone" Boss please not so loud, have you tried calling her cell phone yet?" "Cell phone? Why on earth would she have a cell phone?" Tamaki yelled out then got a thinking look on his face with his chin sitting between his finger and thumb, then snapped said finger and thumb and said "Of course, she was issued one by a secret underground network of commoners known as the plebian exchange." Then another smooth voice also known as Kyoya said "Not to interrupt you delusion, but Haruhi is currently in Tennessee, USA." Tamaki looked on in confusion and shock as he pictured Haruhi in his head, "Haruhi was turned out of her home, kidnapped by gypsies, and forced into servitude in Tennessee?" Kyoya said in an annoyed voice "Moron."

**Hope Yall liked it. Took me a while to follow the episode lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Seeing the Host Club and Meeting Misuzu!

Down in Nashville, Tennessee we find Haruhi in the stables brushing the coat of a beautiful chestnut mare named Rosie (1) with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a light purple long sleeved button up shirt with it tucked into her navy blue jeans; she was also wearing a pair of black leather cowboy boots. When she got through she petted her mane and was rewarded with Rosie laying her head on her shoulder and nipping at her short hair, Haruhi laughed and kissed her neck and hugged her before putting her back in her stale giving her a sugar cube and left to go do laundry. After wash the laundry it was time to hang them on the line for a good drying when she just put the last piece of clothing on and hooked on tight she thought to herself with a smile on her face, "At first I was a little apprehensive about not telling the guys about my plans for the summer, but it isn't like they really have the free time to keep tabs on me anyway right? This place is so tranquil, fresh air, quant setting, wide open fields for me a Rosie to ride around on, the perfect getaway for a girl to get away from studying and spend time with her horse; it's going to be great." All of a sudden the wind picked up and a helicopter came into view and Tamaki appears in the side door with a mike in his hand yelling over the helicopter's intercom, "HARUHI! DESPAIR NOT; DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU!" Then wind produced from the helicopter blew the laundry off the line and into the wind. Haruhi looked up at where the laundry went then up at Tamaki and a look of annoyance passed over her face as she rethinks to herself, "and by great evidently I mean a nightmare."

Back in the two story, light blue house, Misuzu was in awe of the 6 handsome boys in front of him and said, in his transvestite voice, while turning his body from side to side with his hands clapped, "Oh my! What dashing young men you are, these hunks must belong to Haruhi!" He made a sound like he was muffling his laughter. Tamaki looked at him in shock and thought to himself, "Another fluttering trainee?" Misuzu looked at them with a face that basically said 'I've got an idea' and said in a proud voice with a huge smile, "Why don't you call me Misuzu-chi." Kyoya looked at the other members of the host and said, "He's an old friend of Ranka's, they use to work together at the same shop years ago." Tamaki look at Kyoya with an annoyed look and a vein appeared on his head and said to him, "Well naturally you would know." Haruhi standing next to Kyoya looked away with desperate look on her face as she said quietly to herself, "Kill me."

Misuzu started to twirl in one spot and said out loud in a singing type voice, "I went into business for myself 2 years ago and believe you me running this adorable little ranch is like living a fairy-tale." Hunny looked up at the happy man and questioned in a cute voice, "So then, is Haru-chan like your endured servant?" Kyoya answer that by saying to him in a knowing voice, "She's more like an unpaid employee, this also happens to be Ranka's preferred method of keeping track of his daughter while he's busy working." As he pushed his glasses back up his face, to hide his eye with the light glare, Tamaki came close to him and said in a suspicious voice, "What the.. How do you know all of this stuff?" Haruhi looked at them and said again to herself, "Kill me." "'Take my little girl under you wing' he says, he practically begged me, and since Haruhi was missing Rosie, we both worked up enough money for a passport to and from Tennessee just so she could come out here and be with her horse and I didn't have enough money left to pay for some employees so she works around here for free and at the end of her work she gets all the time she wants with Rosie. It works out for everyone." Misuzu was hugging her while telling them all this and when he got done he turned her toward them and said to them, "Oh, tell me what you boys think of the cute little outfit I picked out for her?" Tamaki and the others, with the exception of Kyoya who was bus writing something down in a little brown book, gave thumbs up and said to him, "You have quit an eye for fashion." Haruhi just looked on ignoring most of the guys here and was looking to the sky, dreaming of hopping on Rosie and flying away from here forever.

**There you are hope Yall like it. **

**AN (1) The horse looks like Ginger from 'Black Beauty'.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Explanation and a Surprise.

After thing calmed down and Haruhi got the clothes back on the line she and the host club members were sitting at a table outside with a few cups of tea and was explaining why she was here. "A job and a horse huh?" Kaoru questioned and Hikaru, as he looked around in distaste, said right behind him, "I don't get it you turned down our invitation to Bali for this?" Hunny, Sitting next to Haruhi with Mori standing behind him said, "And we even asked her to go with us to Switzerland didn't we?" Mori replied, "We did." Kyoya sitting a bit away with his back to them said, "And I offer one of our domestic resorts and at a discount no less." Tamaki appeared out of a bush and said in anger with many veins popping out of his head, "Traitors, asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation with you behind my back. Have you no feeling of loyalty, of any solidarity?" He falls to his knees and put his hand to the ground and says pitifully, "Togetherness is our guiding principle, I work myself to the bone upholding that and this is the thanks I get." Everyone ignored him as Hikaru questioned Haruhi, "Why was you cell phone-""-turned off?" Kaoru finished for him. Haruhi looked at them with an innocent face and said, "I just don't think about it really and when you wouldn't show me how to put it on vibrate I had to turn it off because the ringer you picked out for me spooks the animals, and I don't need that right now. I got enough chores on my hands as it is." Tamaki gets up and walks over to them with a sad face and says, "Did you say you have a cell phone?" Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru, with devil like grins on their face, pull out three cell phone and show them to him. Hikaru said in a smug voice, "We convinced her she should borrow one of ours so we could keep in touch." "It's apart of a special friends and family plan." Kaoru said. "Yeah we're in each others top five." Hikaru continued. Tamaki looked at each of them in horror as he pictured them holding hand, singing and running and cried out, "Top five! Friends and family?" Tamaki came closer to Haruhi with a piece of paper (1) and said, "But wait I'm you daddy and buddy so I'm part of the plan too right?" Haruhi looks at him with another annoyed look and says to him, "Sempai, whatever planet your on come home." Then she sighed and looked at them in confusion and said, "Speaking of which, why are you here? I'm going to have to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want to?" Kyoya pulled out a pocket sized Ouran Academy hand book from behind his brown book and said, "According to the hand book jobs are prohibited." Hikaru and Kaoru heard this and got mischievous grins on their faces. Haruhi look on in horror and fear and stammered, "I, uh, had no idea." Hikaru and Kaoru pretended to gossip about Haruhi by Hikaru saying to Kaoru, "Hey did you hear? Haruhi went and got herself a job without the school's permission." Kaoru responded, "No way that's grounds for expulsion." Hunny hanging on Mori's back while reading a book about Nashville said, "I think Nashville is way better than Switzerland anyway." Mori nodded and Kyoya said, "And overseas travel would be exhausting." Haruhi looked at him in confusion and asked, "Wait, didn't you guys fly overseas to get here?" Kyoya looked at her and said, "Yes but it was only for two hours, first class and took the helicopter from my family's cottage." Haruhi sighed and then Tamaki started to talk, "Of course you have the right to spend your vacation as you please, but then like it or not so do we." He looked at Haruhi and smiled a devious smile "And you know, I for one find pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming." Haruhi got a look of horror on her face and in her mind she fell to her knees and cried, "NO!" However her thought were interrupted by the banging of the door opening and a tall man with jet black hair came out and called out to her," Haruhi! Come quick Lily went into an early labor because of the fright the helicopter and that idiot yelling over intercom! We can't calm her down enough for her to push the baby out!" Haruhi jumped out of her seat and yelled, "WHAT!" and then ran toward the stables with the man following right behind her, leaving a confused Host club behind in her steps. Soon enough they all jumped up and went to the stables following the sound a horse neighing loudly in pain.

**(1) In the English version it didn't say what was on the paper so I'm guessing it's his cell number.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A new family member

In the stables a black stallion mare was crying out in pain from a contraction as Haruhi was trying to calm her down the host club was watching her work while Misuzu was on the phone with a vet that's in town for a while. Haruhi was rubbing her neck and whispering soft words that no one but the horse could hear then moved toward her rear end and they could hear her kept telling the horse to push and soon a head appeared and then front legs. Haruhi put one of her hands on the back of the baby's neck and the other on one of its legs and started to pull it out and kept telling Lily to push and soon enough with a few more tugs a beautiful jet black male colt was free and was being cleaned be his mother. Haruhi was smiling so big her cheeks began to hurt but she didn't care she only was happy that the new baby was here and alive. She looked toward the host club and smiled with happy tears in her eyes and said to them as they looked at the baby horse in awe, "Do you see why I love being here now? These are rare moments we see let alone help make." Soon enough the vet arrived and gave the mother and the colt a clean bill of health. Haruhi ushered everyone away to give the mom and baby a time to them selves. Tamaki looked at the host and saw them nod and turned back to Haruhi, who was with Rosie feeding her a sugar cube, and said to her, "Haruhi," when he had her attention he continued, "we get it you like the horses and the work and being able to be apart stuff like what we just saw and we understand now why you missed this place." Haruhi smiled and wiped her eyes and then patted Rosie hen turned to them and said, "Thank you, now I'd like you all to meet Rosie she's an aunt now and has been my friend since I first came here." The Host Club looked at the horse then Hunny came up and reached a hand out and Rosie put her nose to his hand and nuzzled it making Hunny giggle at the tickling feeling she gave him. All the Host's faces broke into an easy smile and each came up to pet the horse and she did the same to them as she did to Hunny. Haruhi smiled and gave her another sugar cube and petted her before ushering the guys outside and back to the house. Once they sat down at the dinner table Misuzu stood up and said in firm voice, "Alright if you lot are staying here you are going to work and work hard no lazing about Haruhi doesn't and neither will you now raise your hand if you want to stay here and work for a bed and food here." Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, the Twins and surprisingly Kyoya, raised their hands and had looks of cockiness and confidence. Misuzu and Haruhi saw the looks and smirk while exchanging a glance saying to each other through their eyes, 'We'll soon fix that won't we?' Misuzu put his firm face back on and said, "Alright you are to eat then get to bed. You're going to be woken up early in the morning. Now let's eat." Haruhi and Misuzu worked together to get all of the food they had cooked early and after everyone had their stomachs filled Misuzu and Haruhi show the Host club where their rooms were and gave them a friendly warning to go ahead and get a shower and head to bed but knowing the host club members they won't listen. But Haruhi knew better and went straight to bed after a nice hot shower and fell asleep thinking of the fun she's going to have in the morning when they realize she and Misuzu were right about going to bed early. 'Tomorrow's going to be fun and entertaining' she thought with a silent giggle.

**Sorry for the short chapter I couldn't think of anything else that wasn't going to spoil the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A rude awakening and the most fun ever

Haruhi woke up early in the morning, before the sun came up, got dressed and headed down stairs where she knew Misuzu would be making breakfast. When she got down there she wasn't surprised to see none of the host members up and dressed and eating, so she took her spot at the table and ate real fast so she could watch Misuzu go and wake them up, maybe even lend a helping hand he-he-he. Once Misuzu and she were done they both headed up stairs and went to different rooms to wake them up when they failed the first time they brain stormed together to figure out the best and most effective way to wake them up and Haruhi got an idea. She went out to the chicken coop and pulled out a new awakened rooster and went back up the stairs, when Misuzu saw what she brought up he had to bite his lip so as not to laugh so loud and ruin her perfect plan. Haruhi handed him the rooster and went back down stairs and Misuzu could hear her rumbling around looking for something. When she came back she had a bullhorn. Misuzu almost fell over from lack of air from trying so hard not to laugh. Haruhi took the bullhorn set it in the middle of the hallway and then cut it on and up as loud as it would go, then took the rooster and set him in front of the mouth piece and then apologized before pulling a tail feather out and quickly cover her ears as she saw Misuzu do after she took the rooster from him. The rooster cried out and it went through the bullhorn down both ends of the hallway and in each room from one end to the next you could hear a thump from each of the assigned rooms. Haruhi and Misuzu were supporting each other so as not to fall from laughing so hard as the rooster ran down the steps and out the door. The doors opened and every host club member came out of their room and saw the two laughing people straighten themselves up and both say at the same time, "We told you to go to bed early but did you listen, guess not so you get to pay the price for not taking heed to our warnings last night." They high fived each other and went down stairs and when the host club went back to their room and fell on their beds they heard a recording of the rooster call and jumped from the bed and got dressed and ran down stairs all yelling at the same time, "WE'RE UP WE'RE UP!" Haruhi and Misuzu watched the scene before them unfold with a smirk on they're faces as Haruhi cut the bullhorn's recorder off. After everyone was awake and full from breakfast, (well almost everyone was awake) Misuzu cleared his throat and get everyone's attention and started to say in a voice so firm that no one would argue with him, "Now today you boys will be following Haruhi around and listening to her instructions. She. Is. The. Boss. Of. You. Got it? No goofing off or I will hear about it one way or another and you will not like my punishments right Haruhi?" Everyone looked at her and she nodded and looked at them with a look that clearly said 'He isn't joking you'll not like it at all' and every one of the boys gulped in fear. Haruhi led them to the stables and turn to them before entering and said, "We're letting the horses out into the paddock for some fresh air and to stretch their legs all you're going to be doing for that time is cleaning the stalls." She showed them how to clean them and put fresh hay into them then left them alone to work while she took the horses out to the paddock and watched them to make sure nothing happens but was still in hearing range of the stables in case trouble brew up there as well. After about an hour Haruhi rounded up the horses and brought them back to the stables only to find the host club on the floor panting in exhaustion. She giggled and tied the horses up then went to check the stalls. Once she deemed them ok she put the horses back into their proper stalls and looked at the boys and said, "That's only the first chore today, we've got 5 more to do." All the boys looked up at her in horror. "Unless you want to quite now and go to a hotel or one of your cottages?" She said. Then saw them look at each other waiting to see who would give in. None did then all got up dusted off and Kyoya said in a confident voice, "Bring it on Haruhi. What's next on the list?" Each boy nodded with a look on their face that said 'Give me all you got'. As Haruhi saw this look she smirked and led them to a wooden ring with 14 young new horses in there. She turned to the boys and said in a smug voice, "Next we have to get these horses together, put shoes on them, put reins and a saddle on them and get them use to the feeling of it by riding them for an hour each, 2 horses per person. Let's get to it if we want to be done by lunch." She smirked when she saw each face go white as chalk, she turned around and walking into the ring with them right behind her walking numbly into the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Hard day's work and a trip into town

By the time lunch rolled around all of the host members were sore in places they never thought exist. When they sat they winced, when they walked they walked like a penguin.

Haruhi chuckled to herself and said to them, "Alright boys get a full belly cause after all the riding we now need to left the other animals out into the wide field and let the roam around for awhile while all 7 of us watch them for any runaways ok?" They all nodded and tried not to cry out when sat down at the table for lunch. After lunch was finished they all went out and watched every flock in the field and fortunately to the host members no animals made a break for it. Once the animals were back in the barn, Haruhi marked off that chore on her list and saw what they had to do next and she laughed so loud the guys turned toward her and looked at questioningly. We she stopped laughing she turned toward them with eyes filled with mirth and said to them, "Our next chore for the day is harvesting anything harvestable in Misuzu garden, but we're not allowed to touch his prize winning blue ribbon watermelons. You do and you're as good as dead to him." The guys remembered his warning about not like his punishments and nodded quickly in recognition of the threat and all of the got to work in the garden. Haruhi showed them what's good to be picked and what's not and the guys did a pretty good job surprisingly to Haruhi, who expected them to mess it up. After taking all the picking back to the house for Misuzu to take them and get them ready to sell at the market, Haruhi looked at the clock and saw it was only 3:00pm so she looked at the list of chores for her and said to the guys the next chore, "Only 2 more guys, so next is we have to shed the sheep for their winter wool coat. Since its summer time they don't need all that wool to making them hot. So we're going to shed them then take it to the tailors for them to buy. By the time we're done Misuzu should be done with the pickings and while we're down in town we could stop by the market and sell them down there. That's the last chore for today, to go and sell every picking and wool we got today." She led them to the barn and rounded up all the sheep and showed them how to trim a sheep by demonstrating on one and the guys watched carefully so as not to mess up and face the wrath of Misuzu. After a few mishaps with the sheep that resulted in a black eye for Tamaki and a muddy Hikaru (All though we're not quite sure it's mud but we're not telling him that) the trimming went pretty well. After gathering all the wool they went back to the house and picked up the pickings, then they all hopped in to truck and rode to town with Haruhi driving seeing as how she knew where to go. They pulled up in front of a building that had a sewing pin and a wad of thread on a sign at the top of the store and the guys assumed it was the tailors; Haruhi told the guys to wait in the truck and disappeared into the store. After about 10 minutes or so Haruhi came out and was putting money into a pouch, when she got back in the truck she drove further into town until they came to a place that had a lot of booths set up. Haruhi turned to them and said, "We're going to unload the pickings and take them to one of the booths were a company buys the pickings from us and sell them to other people in town, but I have to talk to someone whose here looking at the horses that are being sold afterwards, so you guys help me unload and drop off, then go about and look around and meet back here in 30 minutes all right? Please don't make me come look for you guys and please I beg of you don't cause any trouble here, ok?" They nodded and all got out and unloaded the pickings and followed Haruhi to the booth she talked to a man there for a few minutes before he handed her some money and took all the picking from them. "All right guys go look around, I'll be done talking shortly then we'll head back to the house for some down time since we got the chores done. Remember 30 minutes then back to the truck." The guys nodded then spilt up while Haruhi spotted her friend looking a black mustang and went to talk to her. Haruhi came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned around she squealed and hugged Haruhi tightly. Haruhi laughed and hugged her back just as tight and said, "Well hello to you to Sarah."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A best friend and a huge surprise

_**Recap: Haruhi came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, when she turned around she squealed and hugged Haruhi tightly. Haruhi laughed and hugged her back just as tight and said, "Well hello to you to Sarah."**_

Sarah jumped up and down, with Haruhi still in her arms, in excitement. She couldn't believe her best friend was here after so long of being apart. When she stopped jumping she pulled back, but still kept her arms around Haruhi, and looked her up and down and said in her deep southern accent, "Darlin' you changed a lot since the last time I saw you. You cut your hair, standing more like a dude, then a girl. Darlin', this is going to be a be-a-utiful friendship from now on if you stay like this." She laughed and Haruhi smiled at her and asked, "Oh, it's wasn't be-a-utiful friendship before?" Sarah punched her in the shoulder playfully and put her hands on her hips and said with a smirk, "Oh, it was but also a little boring when you wore dresses instead of ripped jeans and looses T-shirts, but hey we all ain't perfect why should you be?" Haruhi shrugged and the said, "Now let me look at you twirl slowly for me would ya'." Sarah did as she was asked and Haruhi took look in. Her really really long brown hair with the purple and red highlights, her 'white as a ghost' type skin and when Haruhi told her to stop in front of her she took in her warm hazel eyes. "You haven't changed a bit except for the highlights." Haruhi told her and Sarah laughed while saying, "Yeah, I wanted a little change to express myself and highlights come out of your hair where as tattoo's don't come off your skim without surgery." Haruhi chuckled and then looked at her watch and sighed. "I wish I had more time to spend with you, but I got to go and meet the people I came here with back at my truck. If I don't show up in 10 minutes they're going to freak out." Sarah looked disappointed that her friend had to go so soon, but then got a smidge happier as she said, "Ok no problem, let me walk with you back to your truck and I'll give you my number and we can meet up on the days your free. How about that, sound good?" Haruhi beamed and nodded then they both walked back to the truck. All the way there talked and catched up on stuff they missed in each others lives in over 2 years. Right when Haruhi got to the part about the host club they had reached the truck and saw the other members standing around talking about what they saw in the market area. Sarah looked at them and stopped walking and breathing all together when she saw Kyoya. He looked up at her and did the same as her and they both stared in shock at one another. Haruhi asked Sarah what the problem was just as Tamaki was doing the same for Kyoya. When Sarah came out of her shock her eyes welled up in tears and she smiled a shaking smile at Kyoya, who was also coming out of his shock and smiled a small smile at her. Sarah started to walk to him only to burst into a full on run and jump into his arms hugging him so tight that she feared if she let him go he would disappear. Kyoya held her tightly to him and whispered her name in her ear over and over, while the host club and Haruhi were looking at the couple in confusion. Then Haruhi broke the silence by asking, "Sarah, how do you know Kyoya-sempai?" Sarah pulled back and Haruhi saw tear tracks and a smile on her face, and as Sarah went to answer Kyoya stepped in and explained, "My family has a hospital here and when my father came up here for business one time a couple years ago I came along with him to see the USA and through out my time here I met Sarah and we became friends, then a couple and then lovers." Sarah looked up at him and smiled and then buried her head into his chest just as he kissed the top of her head. The host club and Haruhi were in shock to see him show affection for her in public. Haruhi then asked, "Sarah why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Lovers reunited

_**Recap: Sarah looked up at him and smiled and then buried her head into his chest just as he kissed the top of her head. The host club and Haruhi were in shock to see him show affection for her in public. Haruhi then asked, "Sarah why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" **_

Sarah got the most saddest face ever on this earth and said in an upset voice filled with tears, "His father found out about us and was furious, he threatened to make Kyoya have an arranged marriage if he didn't break up with me. He said and I quote, 'You will not taint our family blood line with that southern trash, who can barley make enough money to feed herself.' And at the time it was true. I could barley afford food for myself what with the prices of animal food. So we broke it off, cause I'd rather be unhappy and him in his father's good graces so he could go off to school and then college and hopefully come back for me, then be unhappy with him in a loveless arranged marriage because of me and possibly never see him again." She broke down crying at the thought and Kyoya took her in his arms and held her tightly while whispering comforting words to her. Haruhi looked upset at the story her best friend, almost sister, told her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Tamaki standing there smiling a genuine smile down at her almost sending her feeling of comfort. Haruhi looked back just in time to see Sarah and Kyoya share a small kiss but a kiss none the less. Haruhi then looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:45 and sighed. "We need to be going Misuzu will begin to worry if were not home in time for dinner." Sarah got a panicked look on her face and looked from Haruhi to Kyoya back to Haruhi. Kyoya looked at Haruhi and asked, "Is it possible for Sarah to come spend time with me back at the house? We haven't seen each other for so long we really want to catch up, just like I know you want to do with her to. Am I right?" Haruhi sighed then smile and said happily, "Alright, alright everyone in the truck we got to get going that means you to Sarah. Come on let's go eat dinner." Sarah broke into a run and tackled Haruhi to the ground hugging and kissing her thanking her from the bottom of her heart. Haruhi cried out playfully to Kyoya who was watching in amusement with Tamaki, "Help, get this maniac off me she's killing me with hugs and kisses, help!" Kyoya chuckled a little then went and scooped up Sarah and holding her bridal style. She gasped then laughed as she clung to him when he climbed into the back of the truck and placed her on his lap. She layed her head n his shoulder and started to doze off in his arms. Kyoya saw this and motioned to everyone in the back of the truck with him to tone it down so she could sleep for she looked extra tired. On the way home it was peaceful and Kyoya wished this would never end as he pulled some strands that had fallen on her face away from her and tucked it behind her ear. She snuggled closer to him and he tightened his grip on her and layed his head onto of hers. When they got home he told Haruhi that he wasn't hungry anymore and said, "Sarah might be though when she wakes so don't be surprised if you see her come for food." Haruhi nodded and watched as he took her up the stairs to his room and heard a door shut quietly. Kyoya layed her on the bed and took her shoes off, then took his off and layed down right next to her. As if sensing he was near she turned toward him and snuggled deep into him and sighed happily and kept on sleeping while Kyoya started to doze and finally entered the realm of sleep with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A ill tempered horse calmed by singing

Then next morning the whole house woke up to the sound of a truck driving up to the ranch and a horn being honked over powering the sound of a horse angrily neighing. They all ran outside, after dressing in a hurry, and saw a trailer shaking from side to side and realize the neighing was coming from inside the trailer. A man in his early 40's stepped out of the truck and Misuzu went toward him and shook his hand and said to him, "Thank you for bringing him out here, it means the world to me." The man said while shaking his head and laughing, "It's no problem. I just hope you can tame him better then the others who had him." Misuzu chuckled and looked at the trailer then at Haruhi and Sarah and said while still looking at them, "Oh, with these two girls here to help I'm sure it will be no problem at all. All wild horses seem to calm around them, especially Sarah when she sings to them." The man shook his head and said in an unbelieving voice, "Not this horse, nothing seems to calm him down." He went to the trailer and asked for some help and Mori and Hunny went and helped him by grabbing the ropes he pointed out for them. He unlatched the door and said before opening it, "Be careful, he will kick and pull and do anything to get loose, but also keep in mind he didn't come from a good owner so he's a lot ill tempered." The man counted to three and opened the door and all hell broke loose, literally.

A black as midnight sky mustang horse was being pulled out of the trailer and toward the large paddock. He kicked and pulled and did everything the man warned us about. Haruhi and Sarah looked closely at him and both at the same time gasped at the state he was in. He was skin and bones and had scraped up knees on both front and rear legs. **(Thank you Black Beauty for the idea)** After a few minutes they got him into the paddock, but couldn't get close enough to get the rope off his face. He bucked and rammed into the fences trying to knock them over. Sarah didn't know what came over her but the next thing she knows is she's in the paddock and everyone calling her to get out. The horse saw her and started to charge at her but stopped when she started to sing.

_You and me together well be,  
forever you'll see.  
We two can be good company,  
you and me,  
yes together we two._

_Together that's you,  
forever with me.  
We'll always be good company,  
you and me,  
yes together well be. _

She hummed a little after before she slowly sung again, the horse right in front of her and nuzzling the hand she held up in front of him._  
_

_You and me together well be,  
forever you'll see.  
We'll always be good company you and me,  
just wait and see._

When the horse calmed down, Sarah took off the rope and hugged his neck and kissed it then backed away out of the paddock with her hands behind her. Haruhi got the signal and grabbed a carrot and placed it in Sarah's hands and she held it up to the horse and fed it to him while her other hand rubbed his neck. When he was done she turned around and walked out of the paddock. She smiled at the shocked faces and said, "Any horse can calm down with the right tone of voice and a gentle and kind touch." She looked at Kyoya and he was beaming with pride.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A Ride and A Confession

After awhile everyone went inside except Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya and Sarah, who stayed with the horse. "What should we call him?" Haruhi asked. Sarah got a thoughtful look on her face and then an idea popped into her head and she said proudly and with amusement, "Shadow." Haruhi started to laugh while Tamaki and Kyoya looked at her confused and said together, "Why shadow?" Sarah smirked and looked Kyoya in the eye before answering, "Because he has the stubbornness and darkness as a certain shadow king I know." Kyoya thought before it donned on him and he looked at her with amusement in his eyes as well and in a voice so low the other two with them, who were currently distracted by the horse again and talking amongst themselves, wouldn't hear said with a smirk, "You're going to pay for that later you know that right?" Sarah gave a fake shudder, at least he thought it was a fake one, and then went over and picked up a saddle and slowly made her way over to Shadow. Haruhi followed and the both of them were able to get it on his back and strap it on, now for the reigns.

Haruhi stepped back next to Tamaki and let Sarah work on the reign part. Sarah got them and then slipped them on with ease. Shadow was a bit edgy at first with it in his mouth but them calmed down when Sarah gave him some oats. She walked slowly to his side and got into position to hop on, when she saw no resist from Shadow, she hopped up and stayed still for a second to see if he would buck her off. When he didn't she made him walk around the paddock for a few minutes to get use to her weight on him. Then turned the walking into a trot, then into a stared in awe at the grace of the horse while he galloped. Kyoya stared at Sarah with love. Tamaki stared at Haruhi with love as well, though she never saw this.

Soon Sarah got off him and led him to a stall in the stable and took everything off and let him rest. Then they all went into the house and went different ways. Sarah and Kyoya went to the living room and sat on the couch cuddling while Kyoya worked on his laptop and Sarah read a book. Haruhi went to her room to get a little more sleep, still tired from the early wake up call this morning, and Tamaki was in his room pacing trying to find the courage to tell Haruhi his feeling for her. 'If I tell her and she accepts me then great, but how will the host take it and we'd have to keep it a secret cause the whole school thinks she's a boy. And if she doesn't accept I just ruined our friendship.' He debated in his head. 'But then if I don't tell her and someone else catches her eye, then I loose my chance at happiness with her to someone else, especial if that someone is either Hikaru or Kaoru.' Tamaki shuddered at the thought and then came to a decision. He got up and went out to the hall and down to Haruhi's room and knocked.

Haruhi, having heard the knock, groggily called them in and saw Tamaki nervously enter. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and said in a tired voice, "Yes sempai? Is there something you needed?" Tamaki gulped and went and sat next to her and took her hand in his after wiping them on his pant to get rid of the sweat that had built up there. Haruhi looked at him confused and was now fully awake to hear him out. He took a deep breath and said, "Haruhi, there's something I need to talk to you about. And please don't interrupt me because it was hard enough coming up with what to say let alone saying it." Haruhi nodded and he continued. "Haruhi for some time now since I've found out you were a girl I've been thinking a lot lately and I've had a lot of inner battles but I've finally come to a conclusion. Haruhi Fujioka, I'm truly, madly and deeply in love with you and I will understand if you do-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. Then after a second responded by kissing her back with so much passion she almost felt as if she was drowning in it, not that she was complaining. Haruhi pulled back first for some air and smiled at Tamaki and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting but, Tamaki Suoh, I'm truly, madly, and deeply in love with you too." Tamaki smiled and swept her up into another kiss and they fell back onto the bed making out for hours and hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Together Forever and The Best Summer

_**(A.N. Sorry no sex scenes, not so great with them that's why I changed the rating. Sorry again)**_

_In Haruhi's Room_

Haruhi woke to the afternoon sun hitting her face and smiled when she felt familiar arms around her waist tighten. She was so happy to have the day off, that means she can sleep in and more important sleep in with Tamaki. She carefully rolled over, trying not to wake Tamaki, and smiled widely at the peaceful sleeping look on his face. She leaned up and gently kissed his lips which in turn caused him to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he let a small sleepy smile grace his face as he saw her in the afternoon lighting, thinking she looked like an angel sent from above, and leaned down and kissed her with so much love and passion. When they pulled apart, Haruhi layed her head in Tamaki's neck as he ran a hand through her short hair. As they drifted back off to sleep they whispered their love for each other.

_In Sarah's Room_

Sarah woke up in a similar way and also couldn't help but to smile and snuggle up closer to the muscular, yet comfortable, chest of Kyoya. The movement woke up said person and he pulled her tightly to his chest and kissed her head. She sighed in content and started to kiss up his chest, then up to his neck and then straight up to his lips where she locked her lips with his. He took one hand from her waist and put it in her hair, while the other came up to her cheek and stroked his thumb across it. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, then snuggle back up, planning on staying in bed for the rest of the day.

_3 hours later_

Around 5:00 pm Sarah and Kyoya mad their way down the stairs, bed hair and yawning. Not five minutes later Haruhi and Tamaki made their way down about the same way. They all sat at the table with everyone else and got some dinner and talked amongst each other. Both Haruhi and Sarah leaning against their men. They shared a look and they knew they were both thinking the same thing, 'We will be together with them forever'. They smiled and looked up at the boys to see them looking at them with a confused look. They laughed and told them they'd tell them later. Everyone got back to eating and just being at peace. Haruhi looked all around and thought while she snuggled into Tamaki's side, 'This is the best summer vacation ever.'


End file.
